Alphadogs
by Xanie
Summary: It was a time when gangs clash, but as the 'responsible adult' of the school, Tsunade must do something to make the future of these kids brighter. And lessen the blood on school grounds. SasuSaku.
1. The Fight

**_A/N: _Hiya****, people! Here I am again, with a new multi-chapter ****fic**** with me! It's a ****SasuSaku**** one, and I already have my second chapter typed up. I'd love it if you review, just so I'd know if you liked ****it or not****. In the next 24 hours I might post it, but maybe ****I'll post sooner if you guys actually. ****Hinthint**** there.**** See yah later guys! Hope you review!**

**_DISCLAIMER: _Me no ****ownie! ****Waaaaaah!**

**-17-**

The faint smell of blood. Red spots on the ground. The sound of skin going against skin. A thud, indicating a fallen fighter. Shouts of despair. Somebody shouting for help. Another person yelling, making the crowd part to let him through. The sound of shuffling feet. Somebody kneeling down, looking at the fallen fighter over. Then, same somebody calling for an ambulance. A few murmurs, then silence.

"Well? Where's the damn ambulance?!"

Sirens. Medics rushing, crouching down and taking the fallen student onto a stretcher. The slam of the ambulance doors, then the vehicle driving off. A man with long, spiky, white hair spoke, voice thundering over the quadrangle, seeing as every student present has their traps shut. He was the same person who looked the student over.

"Auditorium. Now. Don't even try sneaking out, we're all checking attendance. More than once. Randomly."

Groans were heard, as were shuffling of feet toward the auditorium.

-

-

-

"This has got to stop. Another student was sent off in an ambulance. He's the third one this week, and it's not even Friday afternoon yet."

It was a sunny Thursday morning, the minute before the administrators of Konoha Academy went to the auditorium to once again, lecture the whole school. Another brawl has occurred between gangs, and one member of one of them was sent to the hospital, bloody and helpless.

"Who was it this time?" asked a woman with blonde hair tied into two ponytails: Principal Tsunade.

"Abumi Zaku. His girlfriend, Tsuchi Kin, is in the infirmary, crying her eyes out. Tsunade-sama, this whole . . . gang thing, it has to stop. I know we aren't the ones responsible for this, since their parents said so themselves, they tried to reprimand their own children and stop them joining these gangs, but my conscience is killing me!" the man outside a while ago, Vice Principal Jiraiya, replied.

"So is mine, somehow. What do you think, Shizune, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked the school's most trusted advisor, as well as her secretary.

Shizune, a woman with short jet black hair and loyalty to Tsunade that far surpasses anyone else's, looked at Kakashi, a man with unruly silver hair, who was yet again reading porn, as he does everyday. The former nudged the latter, getting his attention. She grinned at him, and, seeing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes – NO, not like THAT, HENTAI! – grinned as well. And, as if they discussed what they were going to say – which they did, by the way – both replied, grinning.

"Merging."

**-17-**

**_A/N: _Wow, that was the first time I did a cliff-hanger. I have chapter two up and about already, but I'll wait till tomorrow, ne? Review, pwease? Goodie bags for anyone who reviews!**


	2. Merging?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Elow! I know, I know, I took waaaay too long to update. But I was at a loss of what to make the characters say, but I kinda figured it out. Hopefully this chapter isn't too crappy. Enjoy!**

**-17-**

"Merging?"

"Merging."

"What in Kami-sama's name could you possibly mean?" Jiraiya asked, visibly sceptical. Both were known to have bogus plans.

"Exactly just that, merging."

"Of what?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow cocked in scepticism, maybe more so than Jiraiya's.

"The gangs, duh." Shizune replied, rolling her eyes in an exasperated manner.

"How?"

"Excellent question."

"You mean you don't even know what to do?!"

"We do, Tsunade-sama. The problem is . . . _how_ we are going to _make_ them do what _we want_ them to do."

"Okay, first off, what _exactly_ are you planning? And don't just say 'merging'. I want to know how you intend on executing your . . . plan." Tsunade demanded, getting irritated.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Take it away, Kakashi!"

"Nani? Why me?"

"Because!"

"But I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"WILL SOMEBODY JUST TELL ME?!" Tsunade roared, making the arguing pair shrink back. Shizune sighed, straightened up, and then spoke.

"In society today, there is always a top group, right?" Shizune started. Tsunade nodded, signalling a 'yes'. "And that group is usually a role model, am I right?"

"Okay, I'll bite."

"Okaaay. . . Well, every group has a leader, right?"

"Are you even going anywhere with this, Shizune? I swear to Kami-sama if you're playing with my overly stressed brain right now, I'm going to fire you."

"Trust me, Tsunade-sama. She's going somewhere with this," Kakashi stepped in, seeing Shizune flinch.

"Alright. Fire away, Shizune. This is the longest hallway of the school. I have time."

"You better have this go somewhere, Shizune, or we're both fired. You know how Tsunade-sama can get," Kakashi whispered to his colleague. He then fell back, walking slower as he started reading _Icha-Icha Paradise_ again. Jiraiya fell back as well, reading over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hai, hai. . ." Shizune sighed. Then, turning back to her boss, she asked, "Well, Tsunade-sama? I asked if you think every group on top has a leader."

"Hai, I guess. . . They _do_ need somebody to boss them around, if they're acting like this. . ."

"Hai. These. . . Masterminds, if you will, are who these people worship, and obey faithfully. There are very few people here in this school that stand up to them. In this school, there are two top gangs. One is fully made up of females; the other is fully made up of boys. We believe that if we put together the leaders of these groups together, the members would follow, and so will the whole school. If this is achieved, we will have peace and harmony back in Konoha Academy."

"So, what you're saying is, if we become matchmakers and make these two leaders a couple, everyone would pair up as well, and peace will finally be achieved?"

"That is pretty much the idea."

"You do realize that if your plan works, this would make my school a place full of lovey-dovey couples, right?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow twitching.

"I think it's an improvement on the fighting scenes every other day."

"A motel or a boxing ring. . . What has become of your school, Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade asked, looking upwards at the sky. She abruptly turned back her attention to her secretary. "Well, who do you reckon are these. . . For a lack of a better word, masterminds?"

"Haruno Sakura of the Izumi no Haruki, and Uchiha Sasuke of the Juushirou no Michiko."

**-17-**

**GLOSSARY:**

_**Izumi no Haruki – **__fountain of radiant sunlight_

_**Juurou no Michiko –**__ten__ sons of __a beautiful, intellectual child_

**-17-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi again! Yeah, I finally mentioned Sakura and Sasuke. I'm not sure whether I'm going to make them appear next chapter or not just yet.**** I was supposed to make Sakura's group's name be Five Daughters of something, but I didn't quite like the sound of the Japanese translation I found. By the way, SHIZUNE AND KAKASHI ARE **_**NOT**_** A COUPLE IN MY FIC! I have other plans for them. . . Yes, I'm putting in NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and KibaIno in here. I'm using KibaIno and ShikaTema in here because I **_**need**_** to accommodate more couples. Merging, remember? I might also put in Matsuri for Gaara, but I'm not sure just yet. If ever I **_**do**_** put in Matsuri, the only guys without partners are going to be: Shino, Kankuro, Chouji and Lee. These might change, though.**

**Okay, I'm talking way too much now, so I'm going to go. Review **_**pwease**_**? X3 Ja!**


	3. Izumi no Haruki and Juurou no Michiko

.

"Haruno Sakura? And Uchiha Sasuke? Together? As in, together-together?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"You mean, coupley kind of together?"

"Hai."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!"

"No, no, Tsunade-sama! Kakashi-sempai and I really think it would work! Trust me, onegai?"

Tsunade sighed, giving in. "Fine. We'll talk about this later," she replied, preparing to go into the auditorium. As thick as the walls are, you can still hear the students' chatter. As soon as Tsunade entered, the three outside the door – Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shizune – heard a loud 'URUSAI!', and immediately, the noise died down, eventually stopping. The three outside sweatdropped.

"Right there, my friends, is the scariest childhood friend – turned – principal thathas ever walked the face of the Earth."

-

-

-

JUUROU NO MICHIKO

"Here we go again. Who was it this time?"



"Abumi Zaku. Oto no Itami."

"Serves him right, he's a jackass. Against who?"

"Our very own Lee.

"Hah! I told you the dude's got it in him! He's pretty weird, but he's awesome!"

"Aa."

"Hn."

"There you guys go again, with your two-letter responses. It's annoying."

"You sound like a whining girl, dumbass."

"Psh."

"So. . . How about Izumi no Haruki, eh? Lying low for a while?"

"Nahh. . . Those girls are troublesome, but they're pretty hot. . . Especially the blonde ones. . ."

"Shut up, jackass. One of those blondes is my sister."

"You both shut up."

"So. . .How about my question? Izumi no Haruki?"

"I don't think they're lying low. Uchiha just hasn't started another one. Apparently, it's his turn."

"You take turns? Pathetic."

"URUSAI!"

"Here comes the slug. . ." Sniggers and chuckling were heard. Then. . . Silence.

-

-

-

IZUMI NO HARUKI

"Here we go again. . .Ugh."

"Who's the dummy this time?"

"Zaku."

"Who?"

"Abumi Zaku. Oto no Itami."

"Aww, too bad. He's a hot one."

"I know. Wouldn't mind getting Kin out of the way. She's such a bitch anyway."

"You got that right. The world would be a much better place without her. And Juurou no Michiko. Uchiha, at least."

"You really hate him, don't you?"

"It was ingrained in my brain since I was born."

"Ore?"

"They go way back. In a bad way."

"URUSAI!"

"Ugh. . . Why won't Jiraiya just screw her senseless and get it over and done with? Then we'd all be happy."

-

-

-

As the principal entered, everyone shushed up. They might be tough and all, but this is the principal we're talking about here. One wrong move, and it's straight to suspension. And when she's in this foul a mood, then juvie hall. We don't want that, now, do we?

The principal trudged the rest of the way to the podium. Reaching it, she cleared her throat before slamming her hands down upon it. Some still-soft-hearted students jumped, whilst others just blinked, cringed or winced. Those who didn't react at all were apparently used to it. It has been going on for so long, they knew that this is going to happen one way or another. The new kids who didn't know what was going to happen yet sniggered at the ones who jumped, completely oblivious to the punishment they were bound to receive if nobody answered her questions.

"Well? You know the drill."

Each group sitting one row if chairs from one another, all they had to do was stand up and admit the deed. And that's what Juurou no Michiko did.

"Who was it? Which one of you?"

"Juurou no Michiko are brothers. We stay by each others' side, and don't bail them out. Anybody who doesn't admit to another group members' deed is kicked out, being marked as a traitor to his own pack. One for all and all for one," was recited like it was well-rehearsed. And it was, in a way. It was, after all, their code, their motto. It was their only response for any accusations made.

"Che. That's what I hate about your group. You do well in school, well over mediocre, yet you act like that! Very well then, you all take the punishment."

"Hn."

"Dismissed. There better not be another one for the rest of the week, or you're all suspended! You're _all_ going straight to juvie hall the next time, I swear!"

"Hn." Everyone eventually piled out of the auditorium, chattering, and making verbal insults to other gangs.

_No brawl for the rest of the week? This is going to be a long helluva week._

********

.

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

**GLOSSARY:**

_**Oto no Itami – **__sound of pain_

**Okay, okay. I made a mistake it's supposed ot be Juuro no Michiko. Not Juushiro. My bad. Ten, nor fourteen.**

********

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

_**A/N:**_** Yes, yes. Editing my fics. Still, you might want to review.**


	4. Juurou no Michiko

.

The students rushed out, splitting up into groups, each aiming wisely to their own meeting places. As all this took place, ten boys slipped past and detached from the crowd -- Juurou no Michiko.

Going past the cafeteria and into a vacant classroom they claimed for themselves, the group locked the door. Upon making sure no one can trespass, the members of Juurou no Michiko started to relax in their own makeshift lounge. Their leader, however, wouldn't stop pacing, and went at it back and forth.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Stop pacing around, you look like a chicken sentenced to death," Naruto, a member of the top boys' group commented, grinning (**1**). Uzumaki Naruto was a blond-haired loudmouth that is both annoying _and_ adorable, according to people. As Sasuke _once_ said, 'He grows on people, whether they like it or not.' He had a piercing on his left ear, a pair of tantalizing cerulean eyes, and was Sasuke's best 'frival' -- best friend and rival all rolled into one.

Uchiha Sasuke, Juurou no Michiko's apparent founder and self-proclaimed leader, only gave a very vague "Hn," in response. Sasuke had naturally bluish-black hair, which stuck out at the back, his bangs framing his face.. Like Naruto, he also had a left ear piercing. His eyes were a dark onyx as well.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, scratched his head, then looked at Neji, another of Sasuke's 'frivals'. "Neji, translate what he said, will ya?"

"Aa," was Neji's reply. Naruto scratched his head even more.

"Eh?"

Hyuuga Neji has always been quiet and vague, ever since childhood, starting when his father died. Neji had long dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail, as his lavender-tinted pearl eyes stood out. And, like the former two, Neji has a left ear piercing as well.

"He meant that if he translated what Sasuke said, you'd owe him five bucks, troublesome idiot," Shikamaru interrupted. Nara Shikamaru has dark hair always tied up in a high ponytail. His dark eyes seem nothing special, yet they hold in them a twinkle that practically screams "I know _lots_ of things you don't." After all, he _does_ have a 200 IQ. Genius, yes? And, like the aforementioned others, Shikamaru also has ear piercing: one on each ear.

"Hey, lazy-ass! Why don't _you_ translate what Sasuke said? After all, you managed to translate Neji's 'Aa.'"

Shikamaru, the laziest of the group, gave an annoyed grunt. This time, it was Shino who spoke.

"_That_ meant if _he_ translated for you, Naruto, you will need to pay _him_ twenty bucks," Shino explained. Aburame Shino, school-renowned bug-collector, has dark spiky hair. His facial features are mainly top-secret, as he always wears a collar that covers the lower half of his face, and sunglasses that basically cover the top half. He is usually quiet, and even though he _is_ in a group, has a sense of individualism. Of course, they all do. His is just stronger. _Way_ stronger.

"Twenty bucks?! Man, what a rip-off! You money-faced bastards…" Naruto grumbled.

"Hey, I need a living too, Naruto," Shikamaru replied.

"Go peddle or something!" yelled the hyperactive blonde, jumping up and down. "All you do is lie down and sleep anyway! Put coal on your face, throw on a dirty coat, hold an empty can, sit on the street, and sleep. Hello cash!"

"And say goodbye to my pride? What are you, an idiot?" countered Shikamaru. "…Wait, don't answer that."

"Hey!"

"Naruto you idiot, you know Shikamaru would date a blonde before he goes peddling. That guy's pride can rival Sasuke's and Neji's, you know," Inuzuka Kiba grinned, showing his namesake, his fangs, Kiba was an energetic teen, almost rivalling Naruto's stamina. He and Naruto were alike in many ways, except he thinks more rationally. Plus, he loves dogs, and Naruto loves ramen. Kiba owns a puppy named Akamaru, which was his loyal companion and Naruto's worst enemy in the fauna category. Kiba had brown spiky hair, amber eyes, and, as expected, a piercing in his left earlobe, albeit always being hidden by the hood he always wore.

"And we'll all hope that isn't Temari, right?" Kankuro, a boy who collected and made puppets, interrupted, seeing as his sister had blonde hair, and he was very protective of her. Kankuro was the school-renowned master puppeteer, and he looked and dressed like one too. He wore a hat with cat ears that, apparently, were what puppeteers wore in ancient times (**2**). He also put on purple make-up, and every time he made a new puppet, he changed the pattern on his face. He had brown hair, a medium build, and an ear piercing on his left ear, obscured from view by his hat.

"Psh. Hell no," dismissed Shikamaru, settling down in their headquarters' couch. For a nap, perhaps.

"Good."

"Kankuro, leave Temari alone. That hag is old enough to choose who she will go out with. If she finds out, which she _will_, she'll pound you worse than anybody will, because whether I put myself in her shoes or not, I'll just kill you," Sabaku no Gaara interjected, practically saving Kankuro's ass from being kicked big-time by their elder sister. Gaara was Kankuro's younger brother, but he tended to think more sensibly than the latter. Gaara had blood-red hair, a frail-looking but totally ripped (**3**) and athletic build, and the tattoo for the kanji that stands for the word 'love' on the upper-left (**4**) side of his forehead. Like all the members of their gang, he also had a left ear piercing.

"Feh."

"I agree with Gaara-kun!" a member of Juurou no Michiko that was wearing a green spandex suit exclaimed.

"Don't call me that."

The addressed member squeaked, afraid of dying at an early age, the only thing he's actually afraid of. "Sorry," the teen yelped.

Rock Lee was an eccentric kid. Actually, no one knew how he even got in the group. He was one of the weirdest among them, wearing a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers full of weights, both clothes and accessories the other member of the faction wouldn't be caught dead in. He also sported a bowl cut and eyebrows which you can take as caterpillars. The only thing he had in common with the other members of Juurou no Michiko was his earring on his left earlobe.

Before Gaara could start plotting Lee's death, however someone interrupted. "Lee, leave Gaara alone. Everyone's cranky enough."

Akimichi Chouji was the last but most certainly not the least member of Juurou no Michiko. In fact, when it comes to build, he's the greatest among them, and he was revered for it. Besides his great build, Chouji had brown hair and swirls on his cheeks. He loves eating, and was willing to kill to get the last piece of any kind of food, especially his special barbecue chips. He always carried hot sauce around with him wherever he went, and secretly dreamt of barbecuing Akamaru. Like any member of the most-feared and admired boys' gang in Konoha Academy, Chouji also wore a stud (**5**) on his left earlobe.

"I know, but everyone, including Gaara-kun -- "

"Don't. Call. Me. That!"

" -- Should celebrate and show off their YOU-- "

BEEEEEEP.

"Well. There goes the stupid bell."

"Screw the bell. I'm ditching class."

"Oi. Shut up. Someone's trying to sleep here. Kiba, you can't skip class, the freaking automated attendance shit will call your house again, then you'll be grounded, dipshit."

"Aww, Shikamaru cares about me! Stop it, dude, your TLC scares me. Seriously."

"No, asshole. I don't give a damn about you. But if the school calls your mom, she'll call _our_ moms, then we'll _all_ be grounded. Ditch house when you have your own fucking telephone line, you moron. Or better yet, your own house, so you'll stop going to mine when you and your sister have fights and your mom bites your ass for it."

"Fuck off. It ain't like _you_ can ditch either anyway. Your mom's always at your freaking house, too."

"I'm not even planning on skipping class, fool. I'm just going to be late, dipwad."

"Whatever the fuck you say, lazy ass. Go sleep until you die, then. Have a happy life," Kiba retorted, but was only answered by a soft snore. Kiba shook his head, smirking.

"Oi, any of you going to rugby (**6**)practice?" asked Naruto, standing up and heading for the door. Everyone else nodded, except for a sleeping Shikamaru and Sasuke, who was waiting for what his group is going to do or say.

"Good. Or else you'll be kicked outta the team."

The nine teenage boys went outside their makeshift headquarters, and went to all their classes. Best lay low before they start trouble in a week or so again.

.

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

**(1) - Yes, that **_**is**_** a pun on Sasuke's hair.**

**(2) - That's what they said in Wikipedia before.**

**(3) - Sorry, I **_**had**_** to put it in there.**

**(4) - Well, in Gaara's point of view.**

**(5) - **_**All**_** their earring are jewelled studs. You know what people who try to be 'gangstah' wear?**

**(6) - That's why I'm saying, **_**visit my poll and vote**_**, especially if you don't want them to play rugby. Rugby is like football without the tackling, by the way. Well, the tackling that breaks bones, anyway. Plus, since this is going to go on for almost more than a school year, I'm changing between sports, depending on the season, so don't fret.**

**.**

_**A/N:**_ **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Yes, yes, I'm alive. I actually wrote this chapter in Japan Airlines, in my flight from Canada to Japan, then Japan to the Philippines. And maybe back, too. Can't seem to remember. I actually thought I lost this, so I wasn't able to type it and post. Well, now I found it, and here it is! The girls are up next, so watch out for that. Reviews?**


End file.
